Secrets of the Heart
by MidnightxRain
Summary: Set in the late 1500's- 1600 century, AU, all human. Katherine is hired by Klaus to work in the Mikaelson Manor and her life will be changed forever. Couples: Katherine/Elijah, Damon/Elena, Klaus/Caroline, Stefan/Rebekah
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets of the Heart**

**Pairings: **Katherine/Elijah, Elena/Damon, Klaus/Caroline, Stefan/Rebekah. Hints of Katherine/Stefan.

**Chapter One**

**Sometime in the 1500's**

Katherine Pierce stared at the letter she held in her hands, devouring the words for the hundredth time. Her fingers trembled and she was full of emotions. She had to sit down or else collapse from shock.

"_Dear Katarina, I have noticed you from afar, noticed your elegance, beauty and grace. You seem to be a professional woman who also knows how to have fun, and can handle most situations. I have decided that you would not look out of place amongst the staff of Mikaelson manor. There is a place amongst us if you wish it. Please come and meet me for lunch at 1pm, for an informal interview, if it would please you. Yours sincerely Nicklaus,"_

Sincerely was not a word Katherine would have chosen. Scoffing, Katherine thought, since when were this family sincere about anything? Never in a million years, that's when. It was a mind game, a trap, something devious she was sure. _Oh, Katarina, pull yourself together. _What was wrong with her? She was usually so much stronger than this.

"Katherine, are you down here?" Katherine clutched the letter tightly, her heart pounding. It was Elena, and she could never find out about this, Never.

"Kat, what's the matter? You're as pale as a ghost."

Katherine shook her head, waving away Elena's worries with a laugh. "Its fine, little sister, it's nothing."

Smiling, Elena hugged Katherine, excitement and glee sparkling in her big brown eyes. Katherine hugged her back in surprise hoping she hadn't noticed the letter. "And just what are you so happy about?"

"It's finally happened, Kat, finally. He proposed, just last night. It was all so romantic, with the candlelight and the wine and the food he made specially. And all the things he was saying, you wouldn't have believed it. Just how was I supposed to say no," she let out a silvery laugh at this little joke.

Katherine could feel herself turning a shade paler, if that were possible, but she put on a brave face for Elena. There was nothing in the world more important to her than Elena's happiness, but how could they even begin to make this happen?

"Elena, that's such fantastic news, I'm really happy for you," she said the words happy for you hesitantly, slowly, like if she didn't say them they wouldn't come true. "But have you even thought this whole thing through? It would cost so much money, to have the dress made and the celebrations after. Then there is where you would both live and if you started a family?"

Elena's good mood disappeared in an instant. "Oh, I'm so sick of all this, I really am. I'm sick of all the arguments over money and things that might not even happen. Aren't you looking too far ahead? This is my decision and all I'm asking for is your blessing, not your permission. I'm not talking about getting married tomorrow or next week, I'll wait however long it takes to get the stupid money. And Damon...he does work. "

Katherine's eyes lowered when Elena mentioned Damon.

"I know you don't like him," Elena went on relentlessly. "But if you just gave him a chance he would change your mind, he really would and you would see that everything is going to be ok."

Katherine didn't want to have an in depth conversation about Damon Salvatore right this minute. She didn't want to ever talk about him. "I just want you to be happy," she whispered. "You know that."

Elena nodded in satisfaction. "Right then, it's settled. That's as good as giving your blessing as I'm ever going to get, I suppose. And I just know that you'll find someone Kat, I just know it. You know if you ever let someone get past all those ice walls you keep building. I just know you'll find happiness soon."

_I don't need your pity, _she didn't say the evil words out loud but the thought nearly made her cry, and she tried so hard not to cry. Everyone knew how tough she could be, Katherine never showed her true feelings, her true emotions. It was easier that way. She would do whatever it took to protect her family or to get what she wanted. This strong woman was not about to have a nervous breakdown.

"I'm going to meet with Caroline and Bonnie ok?" Elena was talking but Katherine barely heard her. "You should learn how to have fun once in a while Kat, it would do you the world of good."

"Ok, I'll see you soon 'Lena," Katherine ignored this last comment, like she ignored everyone's comments.

Once the front door was firmly closed, Katherine looked down at the letter once again, sighing in frustration. "That's fine then, Klaus," she muttered to herself, scrunching up the letter into a little ball. This job, if she played her cards right, would easily be enough to pay for a wedding and maybe more than that. It would take a few months, but surely Elena's squeal of delight would be worth it. "I know that you're up to something, and I'm going to find out what that is, then I'm going to play your little game, and I'm going to win like I always do."

...

Katherine stared up at the huge mansion in shock and awe. Her heart was pounding and panic was setting in. But then she took in a deep breath and told herself she was a strong woman and could do anything she put her mind to. It was certainly grand, elegant and beautiful with sprawling grounds stretching as far as the eye could see. It was all the small village of Mystic Falls could talk about. She felt inadequate in her simple dress and hat, the only semi posh outfit she could find...and it was dull colours. She couldn't afford anything bright. In fact Elena's words echoed in her mind, you look like you're attending a funeral, Kat, and Katherine wouldn't be able to argue with her.

Steadying her nerves and striving for calm and control, she rang the doorbell. Klaus answered himself and Katherine was even more surprised at this. Surely the would send a servant to do this work for them? He was very handsome, blonde hair and brown eyes but there was just something she didn't get. He wasn't the one for her.

"Good afternoon sir," she began.

"My, my, you look as amazing as I thought you would," he was trying to charm her. Well, it wouldn't work, but did this mean she had the job already, and this interview was just false? It didn't seem very fair to not advertise the job properly. But this was all in favour to her, why was she complaining?

Maybe Elena was right about some things. She should maybe learn to live a little, have some fun. Sometimes she felt trapped and bogged down by so much responsibility and it was crushing her slowly. Maybe this was her chance to shine, her chance to become someone. Of course, she wouldn't stay with this evil family forever, but this was a step in the right direction.

"Why don't you come in and tell me more about yourself Lady," he gestured for her to follow him and she obliged, nodding in agreement. Should she curtsey? That was what a Lady was supposed to do wasn't it? Well, she could only try to be herself. Personally Katherine thought herself ahead of the times, after all she was living by herself looking after her sister and her true nature, if she only admitted to herself, wasn't sometimes very lady like at all. Maybe given Klaus's reputation these things would only aid her in this. Not that she really wanted this job, but she needed it desperately. She had to think of Elena, she told herself, walking into Klaus's study. Elena was the only thing that mattered. And she was Katherine Pierce, she could handle anything.

TBC

Next chapter will be much longer and more detailed, I promise! I'm trying to show the soft side of Kat that we don't get to see in the show (I'm sure she has a softer side someplace lol,) at least when she is with Elena, or thinking about her twin sister. Katherine will be her bitchy self when it concerns the Mikaelson family...at least for now. Next chapter, Klaus interviews Kat and tells her just what the job involves he has hired her for, and she meets Elijah who isn't too pleased by her presence!

Pretty please leave a review if you like this, it means the world to me if you do...and it would be a birthday present too! Lol anyway enough blackmail...hope you enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 2

I realise I should have set this story a little bit later in history than I had originally planned...so it is a good job I said sometime in the 1500's and not a specific date. So we will say late 1500's to 1600 century when the new world was colonized and there were tobacco, sugar and rice plantations set up. (I realise in history this is all in the 1600's but because I originally said 1500's, we won't give exact dates. This is after all, fan fiction right? (Anyone who likes Klaus, I have to make him horrible in the beginning but he will be changing, so don't hate me because I like him too! lol)

**Chapter Two**

**Late 1500's-1600 Century**

No one knew where the Mikaelson family obtained their wealth. Their house didn't look like the normal plantation manors with rice or sugar fields and such. There were the odd servants of course, and it was more grandeur than Katherine had ever seen all in one place. This house actually had a floor made of stone, not the bare earth that she was used to. Things actually looked clean in this place, and she thought how wonderful it would be to be this rich, and to have all the luxuries they possessed. Fine clothes and maybe even wine! It was all too much to think about, and she would be working here, late into the evenings...but what exactly where her duties going to be?

Klaus was about to inform her. Maybe Klaus wasn't as scary, or mean as his reputation made him out to be. Or maybe that was just her wishful thinking! She had to always think of her sister, Elena, and that would help her get through whatever hardships this family had in store for her.

He motioned for her to sit down "Now, Katarina, we're going to discuss your future with this family. You know your general duties will include cleaning, cooking, serving us in the evenings for dinner, bringing us everything we desire to be comfortable. You shall be our head serving girl, if you like. Cleaning our clothes, etc, etc," he paused and she could tell the worse was still to come. He had a look in his eyes that she didn't like, looking at her with hunger, with lust and passion, a dangerous look. She shuddered at the thoughts he might be thinking about her.

Lowering her eyes, she tried to look as plain and shy as she could, and she hoped to steer his thoughts in a more professional direction. It wasn't working very well. "You're pay will be advanced to that of any other of our girls working here."

"There's something else isn't there? You're holding out on me."

Klaus laughed. "You have a hidden fire about you, that's what I noticed about you in the first place. A fire that you like to pretend isn't there, you have desires, maybe fantasies you haven't had fulfilled."

Katherine raised an eyebrow at this comment. "And this means?"

"I've also hired you for...entertainment purposes, not just singing and reading poems and stories - although if you can sing why not?" He shrugged, "adult entertainment. I am not short of offers by any means, but if you can fulfil my needs, then is all the more benefits to you...we will see how your pay goes after this."

Katherine sat in a stunned silence. This was ridiculous, absurd, how could any sane person go through with this? "You really are a monster," she finally whispered.

"There's nothing monstrous about this Katherine. No harm is going to come to you and if you don't feel up to entertaining me then there is no pressure on you at all! It's not like I'm going to pounce on you in the night leaving you no place to run. That would make me a monster."

"But you're blackmailing me. If I don't go through with this stupid idea then I won't get enough money to pay for Elena's wedding and her dreams will be ruined."

Klaus did a poor attempt at looking sorry for her, but he didn't look like he meant a bit of it. "As I have said Katarina, it is up to you."

Katherine didn't see that she had much of a choice in this at all. It would maybe take her weeks if not longer to find another job and she didn't have that much time. Everyone was counting on her, Elena, Damon, their future family. She didn't want Elena to have to go through something like this either. Finally she looked up at him and gathered all her courage to answer him. And when she did it was in a voice that didn't shake at all. "Ok, I'll agree to your terms. But just remember one thing - I will carry a knife on me always, and if it doesn't go my way, then I won't hesitate to cut your throat Klaus, I mean it. And it will be in self defence, I won't regret it."

He held up his hands in surrender, "of course my lady, of course. But we agree?"

Katherine nodded falling back into silence. The less she spoke to Klaus the better.

As they walked out of the room back to the house entrance, Katherine caught side of Elijah, Klaus's brother. He was walking down the stairs that led to the main hall, and he stopped immediately when he saw them. Katherine's breath caught in her throat and when their eyes met she felt a spark of – a spark of some feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Desire that was it. He was so handsome, so different from Klaus, it wasn't that Klaus wasn't good looking but Elijah was a man she was sure would treat her right in every way. She wanted to run to him, throw herself into her arms and ask him to save her from all her troubles. But what if Elijah turned out to be just as bad as his brother? This whole family had a reputation after all. She couldn't trust any of them, so she smiled politely and then averted her gaze, not allowing herself to look anymore.

"Nicklaus, what is it that you're up to this time?" Elijah's tone was nice enough but there was a warning behind it that no one could ignore. If Klaus stepped out of line, Elijah's wrath wouldn't be worth it.

"Why do you always think I'm up to something, brother?" Klaus laughed and nodded at Katherine. "I've just hired someone new to the family that's all. This is Katherine."

"I'm sorry that I've interrupted," Elijah apologised. "But you're treating our guest well I hope,"

"I always treat them well, Elijah," Klaus turned his back on his brother and faced Katherine; he opened the front door and winked at her, making her feel sick. "I will see you tomorrow then Miss Pierce."

Katherine forced a smile and whispered "Tomorrow," and turned to walk away, wishing she could start to run, but that would look bad in front of Elijah. As soon as the door closed though, she did start to run, and she kept on running until the manor was in the far distance.

TBC


End file.
